


||Demon horns||

by KeLlOg_CrUnCh



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Bartender Shane, Buzzfeed Unsolved Supernatural, Demon Shane Madej, Detective Ryan Bergara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeLlOg_CrUnCh/pseuds/KeLlOg_CrUnCh
Summary: Shane keeps his life and his nature a secret that is until detective Bergara barges into his bar.





	1. Chapter 1

I've screwed the pooch now for sure. Now I'm a very calm and rational demon and i have followed the rules of the Goldstein tavern since the lovely owner hired me to pour drinks to the unruly monsters and gods who come to escape the harshness of modern times and I don't mind the mundaneness of it it's better than the screams of the damned and scaring teenagers, the last I don't mind too much and is quite entertaining.When the tavern closes the owner mrs Jefferson will cloak the place which hides the place from any more customers until daytime.I would usually clean up and go up to the room I was given to stay in.  
I was all alone when I heard the faint knock just you know me lil ol Shane the most least threatening demon all alone hearing a sound that wasn't supposed to be there it was impossible so what do I decide to do! I open the gosh darn door at the time I thought it was just wind or maybe it's just the door, this place is pretty ancient and dingy but what I find instead was a well dressed buff little guy that looks to have fallen and hit his head on the door.How could this be? Had the cloaking spell not worked?  
The guy doesn't seem to have teeth or glowing eyes or any notably supernatural features and I can't sense anything he just seems to be a regular dude this just raises my concern how could he have found this place?. I get a good luck at his face he does seem unnaturally attractive maybe he's a vampire like the ones from twilight. He looks a bit sickly maybe he's a ghost of course how would i know I've never seen a ghost before.I look down to see a bullet wound on the fellas shoulder and hip bleeding over the tight white button up. This isn't good I can't have this guy bleed out especially not here. I grab a towel off the bar and press it to one of the bigger wounds. I've gotta call a doctor,i get up to dial a number to a witch doctor called curly he's a trusted friend and hopefully won't tell anyone what happened I look over to the man currently bleeding out on the wooden floor they looked so peaceful in their grey suit it would have been nice but in this situation it's just unnerving.   
I put the phone up to my ear and glanced at the guys chest and it's small indication of him breathing.  
"Yo Shane what's up?"  
"Curly i got someone who is hurt and I need you to get your stuff ready I will be coming over with them"  
"It's very late Shane so you owe me"  
"I'll owe you if you make sure they don't die"  
"Bring them then I'll be waiting "  
I put the phone back well now that that's sorted now to move this guy without seeming suspicious which will definitely be easy because so many people carry bleeding people like bags in the dark.  
I looked over my shoulder to see the man leaning up against the bar staring at me his beady eyes watching my every move with suspicion. His shoulders looked heavy and he seemed to be struggling to stand without leaning on the bar if he could walk I'm sure he would have bolted.  
"You okay their buddy"I give a dry laugh which he responds to with a pointed glare   
I slowly walk over with my hands out.  
"Is it ok if I take you to a doctor so you don't bleed out on the floor or die It would get me in a bit of trouble"He continues to glare at me  
"How do I know your not hired by Ricky to trick me"he staid pointedly   
"Whose Ricky?"  
"Don't play dumb!"he said harshly.This is becoming irritating quickly why are humans so tricky  
"You're wasting time do you wont to die?No...didn't think so"I tried to put his arm over my shoulder but he quickly shoved away from me surprising me.He searched his pockets before pulling out a badge and his gun   
"I'm detective Ryan Bergara and I'm on a case...you will let me be or... I will arrest you for..objecting justice"he or Ryan was slipping unconscious and his grip on the gun was loose I took my chance closing the distance and tried to take it out of his hands but this action seemed to spook the little guy and he pulled the trigger.Ryan starred wide eyed at me or more importantly where the bullet should have been lodged in my skin but instead was on the floor I know it's definitely some superman bull.Ryan promptly passed out.Well guess I gotta move a body odddy ~  
can't keep it here,can't let this mr Bergara die not here.


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly opened my eyes to see a man with curly hair and a thick beard  
I struggled to get up only for them to put a hand on my chest to push me back down.   
"Where am I? Who are you?"  
"Wow man you really need to chill you're really hurt and i would rather not have to stitch you again"  
"Y-you haven't answered my questions"  
"I'm curly and you're in my house"  
I look around to notice that it really is just a normal house and not a secret lair it must just be that the lack of sleep has finally taken a toll and I'm beginning to not think straight. I took a heavy sigh of relief.  
"I-I guess t-thanks"  
"Your welcome man"  
"Hey er..where's the other guy?"  
"Who?"  
"He erm..Sasquatch?the tall guy?"  
"Sasquatch (wheeze) did you mean Shane?"  
"I don't know how am i supposed to know he didn't even tell me his name"  
I try to get up again the man,curly didn't seem to stop me this time and instead watched me sit up. He turned his eyes towards the doorway where a shadowy figure emerges.  
"Well it's not like I would tell ya, I mean you did sorta point a gun at me man and not to mention passed out"  
I continue to try and get out of the bed neither of them coming to help or stop me. I wobbled onto my feet putting my hands out to catch myself before turning around and pointing at the smug "Shanes" face  
"You!who do you work for?! What do you want with me?"  
"Well let me see,I want you to sit back down for starters and I work for a nice lady who owns that bar the one you fell into and being the good human being I am...I helped you out so instead of you questioning me   
Maybe it should be the opposite way around"after Shane said that I considered it, I mean he's not wrong, I have no proof or indications that these guys are with the mob and now I feel like a jerk these guys just stopped me from dying at least i could answer a few of their questions.  
"Your right ok I'll admit that so you can ask three questions or something and I will try to answer them but I still don't trust you" I pointed towards Shane who had a stupid smile on his face   
"I wouldn't dream of it"Shane said in response grabbing a chair and dragging it towards the bed I lay in each step he took closer the more I couldn't help feeling queasy.  
He put the chair a good distance away to fit his humongous legs in the space which I was glad for. I shouldn't be glade because there's nothing wrong with this guy and I've dealt with scarier people in my time as a undercover detective if he was a bear however that's a different story. Shane coughs breaking off my train of thoughts instantly.  
"So I guess we should get this party started since your in such a hurry and hey maybe as a reward you can ask me something too "   
I grumbled at that but that only seemed to amuse him. All I want to do is get evidence to bring a criminal in but no instead I'm here talking to some random dude. What even is my life anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a long silence of me and this guy, Ryan just staring at each other.I noticed the poor guy looked so disheveled even in a nice suit his hair was pointing in all directions and he had hefty eye bags like yeesh it looks like he hasn't discovered sleep yet.   
"If you don't mind me asking who shot at ya? You don't seem like the kinda guy to get in a gun fight"  
Ryan began to unbuckle his belt I felt my face heat up  
"Ryan not yet"I said with a chuckle   
He raises his eyebrows obviously not amused with my antics. He takes off what looks like a badge.   
"Oh yeah i forgot your a copper aren't ya ?Who are you after?have you caught them?"  
"Stop with the questions you can only ask three you asked one over the limit of question asking"  
"Come on ry-ry I thought we bonded over both of us not wanting you to die can't you throw me a bone here" I chuckled   
Ryan's posture changed he wasn't leaning to one side to put pressure off his injury. He seemed more confident and unaffected by his humanly limits and unaffected by my presence which is strange because that has never happened before.  
"Did I stutter I said three fucking questions" his voice is different that's unnerving, I move myself back.   
"R-Ryan?"I could hear my voice crack  
"Huh.." Ryan looks to be back to himself   
"Nothing" I look at the ground unsure of what to do and not so helpfully Ryan seems to pick up this   
"I should get going I still have to get back to work and I'm grateful that you and the other guy,curly helped me and I'm sorry for intruding but I feel fine" to prove his point he gets up off the bed and leans against the rooms dark wall close to the door it makes me a little worried the guys gonna bolt.  
"Aww am I really that bad company"I got up from my seat and moved a little bit closer trying to be cautious as to not frighten the little guy off but all it caused was for him to move back more.  
"Oh yeah you're a real joy"   
"Really?"  
"No"  
"Are you really going to leave when it was starting to get good"  
"Yes"  
"But your still hurt and it looks like if you took anymore steps you'll collapse"  
"Guess I'll take the risk" I hadn't noticed how much we both moved. Ryan opened the door and stepped outside my heart stopped he can't leave,not yet. My eyes turned coal black as my hand rises, I was preparing to use a little telekinetic trick all little horny bois learn downstairs but the sound of Ryan hitting the ground assured me I didn't need to, Ryan had fallen really i wouldn't be surprised if the little guy just fell asleep.I open the door and Ryan is just looking up at the sky  
"Okay so I might need you're help"   
I couldn't help but laugh he joined in as well. Just both of us laughing in the night outside a house being looked at strangely by people walking past. This is nice.


End file.
